My Psychopath
by Makoichi
Summary: Levi tidak pandai bergaul dan hanya memiliki teman 2 orang, harus tinggal selama seminggu dengan seseorang yang baru saja dia kenal. Dia adalah Erwin, sangat ramah dan penuh energi positif. Tapi siapa yang sangka jika Erwin memiliki sindrom yang aneh hingga membuat orang takut padanya. Apakah Levi sanggup menangani Erwin? (ERURI/AU, R-16, BL, UPDATED: Feb-3-2014)
1. Chapter 1

Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan

Fanfiction by Makoichi

ERURI AU

"My Psychopath"

Illustration by Ian (Pixiv ID 2175316)

* * *

><p>"Kau tahu Levi? Ketika seseorang sedang panik, dia akan membatu untuk beberapa menit!"<p>

Levi melirik Hanji dengan tajam. Hanji hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan omongannya sendiri. Levi yang sedang bosa memperhatikan ceramah dosennya, kini dia makin pusing dengan omongan Hanji yang terus menggebu di telinganya. Mike menepuk pundak Levi dan mengendusnya seperti biasa.

"Levi... Kau keramas 4 kali dalam sehari ini ya?"

Hanji tertawa kembali sampai satu kelas meliriknya dan menyuruhnya untuk diam. Levi menatap Mike dengan aura membunuh.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya."

Tak lama kemudian, kelas pun berakhir sore hari. Levi seperti biasanya, pulang terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan Hanji dan Mike. Teman Levi hanyalah mereka. Karena hampir semua orang tidak menyukai Levi yang dingin, egois dan anti-sosial.

* * *

><p>Levi pulang ke rumahnya yang kecil namun sangat bersih dan nyaman. Hobi Levi memang agak unik. Biasanya, orang akan melakukan hal yang membuat mereka <em>relax <em>disaat senggang, tapi Levi akan segera mengeluarkan peralatan rumah tangga dan membersihkan rumahnya. Karena rumahnya kini dalam keadaan bersih total, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dia melihat isi kulkas, makanan masih ada dan segar. Dia melihat ke halaman depan, tamannya sudah dia siram. Dia melihat kaca jendela rumahnya, kacanya sudah mengkilap bagai permata. Levi benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa hari ini. Akhirnya dia menonton televisi.

* * *

><p>Televisi masih menyala, Levi yang sedang menonton televisi malah ketiduran. Dia pun bangun dan melihat kearah jam, ternyata sudah jam 9 malam. Perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, dia agak lapar. Levi tidak punya waktu untuk membuat makan malam jam 9, sedangkan makanan yang ada di kulkas semuanya mentah. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli makanan dari luar.<p>

Levi menelusuri jalan-jalan malam yang dingin. Dia memakai mantelnya sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sosok yang tidak asing di matanya, Mike. Dia menghampiri Mike yang sedang membawa satu kantong keresek besar berisi bir kaleng.

"Kau mau pesta, Mike?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Ini hanya untuk persediaan saja."

"Begitu. Kenapa kau membelinya jam segini?"

"Soalnya temanku datang tiba-tiba. Jadi aku membelinya juga mendadak."

"Teman? Hanji?"

"Bukan, bukan. Kalau dia yang bertamu, aku tidak akan serepot ini. Dia baru datang dari luar negeri. Teman sejak kecilku."

"Kau punya teman sejak kecil?"

"Tentu saja aku punya. Aku tidak sepertimu."

Levi membuang muka dengan tatapan jengkel. Dia kembali menoleh Mike, "Aku pergi dulu." Levi berjalan menjauhi Mike, lalu dia melambaikan tangannya tanpa melihat kearah Mike, "Sampaikan salamku pada teman kecilmu itu."

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya. Levi sudah masuk kelas siang, disusul oleh Hanji yang datang setelahnya. Hanji membawa buku-buku aneh dan yang sulit dimengerti untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.<p>

"Hei, Hanji." ucap Levi. "Kau tahu kalau Mike punya teman sejak kecil?"

Hanji menatap Levi dengan pandangan kosong yang bodoh, "Levi... Tentu saja semua orang punya teman sejak kecil. Aku juga punya banyak."

Levi membuang muka, "Oh... Berarti hanya aku di dunia ini yang tidak mempunya teman sejak kecil."

"Tumben kau mendebatkan masalah seperti ini. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Mike sepertinya akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyenangkan teman sejak kecilnya itu. Atau mungki Mike sebenarnya diperbudak olehnya."

Hanji tertawa, "Levi, teman tidak memandang budak atau apapun itu. Tapi kesetiaan dan balas budi. Kau akan menyesal nanti jika tidak punya teman."

"Begitukah? Berarti kalian harus membalas budi padaku suatu saat."

Hanji bermuka panjang, "Balas budi apanya? Kau saja seperti seonggok patung yang berdiri di depanku dan Mike."

Ketika mereka sedang mengobrol, Mike datang dengan wajah pusing. "Ah, kalian sudah datang duluan."

Hanji mengipasi Mike dengan bukunya, "Kenapa kau, Mike? Wajahmu pucat begitu."

"Dasar." Mike menggosok wajahnya pelan dengan kedua tangannya, "Dia benar-benar _hardcore_."

Hanji penasaran, "Hah? Siapa?"

"Temanku. Tadi malam dia datang. Aku sempat minum-minum dengannya."

Levi menoleh, "Oh, teman sejak kecilmu itu ya?"

"Eh?" Hanji kaget dan menoleh kearah Levi, "Jadi kau menanyakan tentang teman masa kecil karena kau bertemu dengan Mike kemarin ya?" Hanji menoleh kembali kearah Mike, "Siapa dia?"

"Rumahku dan rumahnya dulu bertetangga. Kami teman sejak SD hingga SMA. Tapi dia meneruskan perguruan tingginya di luar negeri."

"Waw! Hebat!" Hanji benar-benar tertarik dengan teman Mike.

"Mike!" terdengar suara dari pintu kelas.

Mereka bertiga menoleh kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil Mike.

Mike berdiri kaget, "E—Erwin! Kenapa kau kesini?"

Levi dan Hanji serempak, "Erwin?"

Laki-laki bernama Erwin itu menyuruh Mike untuk keluar sebentar. Dan seperti biasa, Hanji yang gampang penasaran mengikuti Mike dan bersembunyi untuk melihat mereka.

Erwin tersenyum, "Aku akan tinggal di rumahmu seminggu lagi. Tidak apa kan?"

Mike menggaruk kepalanya, "Erwin, aku sudah bilang, besok aku akan pergi untuk program studi. Dan aku akan menghabiskan waktu 3 minggu disana."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku aku tinggal di rumahmu sendiri."

Mike mengguncangkan pundak Erwin, "Jangan! Jangan! Kau malah akan membuat tempatku lebih berantakan dan lebih parah dari biasanya!"

Erwin menyipitkan matanya, "Apa sih? Kau seakan-akan menganggapku sumber bencana." Erwin melepaskan tangan Mike dari pundaknya, "Lalu aku harus tinggal dimana? Aku tidak punya kenalan lagi disini. Kalau pulang ke kampung halaman kita, aku bisa menghabiskan 4 jam di jalan untuk pulang pergi."

"Kenapa kau tidak ke hotel saja?"

"Tidak. Mahal."

Mike kembali mengguncangkan pundak Erwin, "Kau ini pelit sekali! Padahal sudah hampir kaya raya juga!" tiba-tiba Mike terdiam dan wajahnya tersenyum lebar, "Aku tahu!" Mike menoleh kearah Hanji yang sedang bersembunyi.

Hanji kaget dengan pandangan langsung dari Mike, "Ja—jangan di rumahku! Aku ini perempuan! Nanti muncul gosip aneh!"

Mike terdiam lalu melirik Hanji dengan santai, "Bukan kau. Panggil Levi kemari."

Hanji tersenyum lebar, "Aku tahu apa yang akan kau rencanakan." Hanji pun pergi untuk menjemput Levi.

Setelah Levi sampai, mereka menjelaskan masalahnya. Levi dengan ketus—seperti biasanya, menolak langsung permintaan tersebut. Dia tidak mau orang asing tinggal dengannya untuk seminggu penuh. Sekalipun itu teman akrab Mike.

Mike mengguncangkan pundak Levi, "Ayolah, Levi! Kasihan temanku ini!"

Erwin agak jengkel, "Hei!"

Mike berbisik pada Levi, "Dia orang yang baik. Dia sangat peka dan sensitif. Dia juga rajin mengerjakan sesuatu. Dia cocok denganmu."

Levi menyipitkan matanya yang tajam lalu melirik Erwin. Dia menggumam tentang Erwin, "Hmm, pakaiannya rapi. Blazer? Pasti orang sibuk. Wajahnya tegas, tapi aku belum tahu pasti. Tinggi sekali orang ini, meskipun tidak setinggi Mike. Tatapannya juga seperti orang bijaksana." Levi menghembuskan nafasnya, "Baiklah. Satu minggu saja, tidak lebih."

Hanji tertawa, "Levi berbaik hati!"

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, Levi meninggalkan Hanji dan Mike terlebih dahulu. Dia buru-buru ke rumahnya karena sebentar lagi akan ada orang asing menginap selama seminggu di rumahnya. Levi merasa ini tidak masuk akal karena dia begitu saja menerima orang yang baru dia kenal. Levi sebenarnya agak enggan menerima teman masa kecilnya Mike, yang bernama Erwin tadi.<p>

Sorenya, pintu rumah Levi diketuk. Levi sepertinya tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu. Dia selesai membereskan kamar tamu dan bersiap membuka pintu. Ketika pintu dibuka, Mike dan temannya tepat berada di depan Levi.

"Levi. Maaf, kita agak telat. Tadi Erwin baru pulang dari aktifitasnya." Mike meminta maaf.

Levi mengabaikannya dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Mike melirik sana-sini dan berpendapat kalau rumah Levi sangat bersih dan nyaman seperti biasa. Sedangkan Erwin hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat rumah Levi. Mike melihat jam tangannya, sepertinya dia harus pulang untuk persiapan keberangkatannya besok. Erwin masih berkeliling melihat rumah Levi sendirian. Mike menepuk pundak Levi dan berbisik.

"Levi. Lebih baik kau jangan membuatnya marah."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Levi dengan nadanya yang datar.

"Dia agak pendendam dan susah diatur. Dia hampir mirip denganmu tapi dia masih dalam level pemula."

"Ho... Maksudmu aku ini di tipe ahli?"

"Bu—bukan begitu. Pokoknya jangan cari masalah."

"Bagaimana kalau dia yang mencari masalah denganku?"

Mike terdiam untuk sesaat, lalu dia tersenyum kaku, "Abaikan saja."

Mike pun pergi. Levi masuk dan menghampiri Erwin yang sedang menatap televisi. Erwin tersenyum kearah Levi.

Dalam hatinya, Levi bergumam, "Orang ini sepertinya tidak berbahaya. Apanya yang harus dikhawatirkan. Mike itu terlalu paranoid pada temannya sendiri."

"Levi kan?" ucap Erwin tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Iya."

Erwin tersenyum, "Maaf ya merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mike itu temanku, jadi kau juga temanku." Levi membuang muka.

Erwin terdiam menatap Levi lalu tersenyum, "Oh begitu. Syukurlah."

Levi berjalan dengan cepat menuju dapur dia menggigit kuku jarinya, "Aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh kan? Aku tidak pernah menanggapi seseorang seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau aku salah bicara?"

Erwin muncul di belakang Levi, "Umm Levi..."

Levi kaget, Erwin pun kaget. Levi mempersilahkan Erwin untuk duduk di meja makan, karena makan malam akan segera Levi hidangkan.

* * *

><p>"Pasta?"<p>

Levi menatap tajam Erwin, "Memang kenapa? Kau tidak suka pasta? Kau mau membeli makanan lainnya?"

Erwin tersenyum kaku, "Ti—tidak usah. Aku suka pasta."

Mereka duduk dengan suasana sangat sepi, mereka makan tapi seakan-akan mereka ada di tempat yang berbeda. Erwin memakan pasta miliknya sambil menatap Levi terus menerus. Levi yang menyadari tatapan Erwin, membalas tatapan itu dengan tajam. Erwin tersenyum.

Makan malam pun sudah selesai. Levi menyuruh Erwin untuk diam saja. Dia bisa mengatasi piring-piring sisa makan mereka. Erwin pun pergi ke kamarnya yang di tunjukan oleh Levi. Di kamarnya, dia langsung membuka telepon genggamnya dan menelepon Mike.

"_Halo~?" _suara Mike terdengar.

"Mike! Temanmu ini seperti pembunuh saja. Dia terus menatapiku dengan tatapan _Sauron _miliknya. Jangan bilang kalau dia _psikopat_."

"_Tenang, Erwin. Dia hanya tidak terbiasa dengan orang lain. Dia itu sering sendirian. Jadi jangan ambil pusing. Hiburlah dia. Kalau bisa, kau buat dia tersenyum atau tertawa. Sepertinya Levi dari lahir tidak pernah tersenyum."_

"Kalau aku bertemu denganmu, akan aku bunuh."

"_Ke—kenapa?!"_

Levi muncul di pintu kamar Erwin, "Hey. Kau sudah mau tidur?"

Erwin kaget dan membanting telepon genggamnya ke lantai dengan keras. Jaringan Mike pun terputus seketika. Levi membulatkan matanya sambil melihat telepon genggam yang dilempar oleh Erwin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Levi dengan lirikan tajamnya.

Erwin tersenyum kaku. "Ti—tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mengecek email dan aku melihat spam. Jadi aku banting."

Levi menyilangkan tangannya, "Kau mau ke ruang televisi? Aku akan membuka botol wine jika kau mau."

Erwin tersenyum, "Oh, terima kasih. Aku akan segera kesana."

Levi pun meninggalkan kamar Erwin.

* * *

><p>Di ruang televisi, mereka menonton acara komedi yang cukup terkenal. Erwin tidak bisa berhenti tertawa—sampai dia hampir menangis. Ketika Erwin melirik Levi, Levi menonton dengan wajahnya yang datar dan kerutan halisnya yang tajam. Erwin kini penasaran, apa yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum atau tertawa. Atau mungkin Levi memiliki sindrom aneh yang menahan tawanya.<p>

Sadar ditatapi oleh Erwin, Levi bertanya, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Hah? Oh tidak apa-apa." Erwin kembali melihat televisi. "Oh iya, Levi. Kau tahu tidak? Mike pernah mencukur habis kumisnya. Lalu dia pernah disangka perempuan karena wajah Mike saat itu berkilauan dengan pelicin muka."

"Oh." jawab Levi singkat.

Erwin sepertinya gagal. Lalu dia menonton televisi lagi dan memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin akan membuat Levi tersenyum.

"Ketika aku di Amerika, temanku seorang _gay_. Dia membeli produk bayi. Aku bertanya padanya untuk apa membeli produk bayi. Dia menjawab 'Tentu saja untuk putriku'. Aku kaget karena kini dia punya anak. Tapi setelah aku berkunjung ke rumahnya, istrinya adalah seorang laki-laki. Dan tentu saja anak perempuannya itu adalah hasil adopsi. Aku penasaran bagaimana mereka melakukan hubungan intim." Erwin tampak berpikir.

Levi menghembuskan nafasnya, "Kau benar-benar penasaran dengan hal seperti itu?"

"Hmm? Tidak juga sih. Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti itu."

Levi menatap Erwin, "Kalau aku melihatmu, aku sering berpikir. Apakah kau ini seorang _playboy_? Tampangmu seperti maniak wanita."

Erwin berwajah lesu, "Hah...? Benarkah? Memang akhir-akhir ini aku sering bergonta-ganti—"

Levi menatap Erwin dengan matanya yang membulat seakan-akan Levi kaget dan tebakannya benar. "Oh... Ternyata laki-laki tipe sepertimu memang sudah merajalela."

Erwin tertawa kecil, "Memangnya kau belum pernah memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya sedikit pun. Dan lagi, sebagian orang membenciku. Jadi biarkan sajalah. Toh aku juga tidak tertarik berhubungan dengan seseorang."

"Levi, kelak kau akan hidup bergantung pada orang lain. Kenapa tidak coba saja satu kali?"

Levi menatap Erwin dengan tajam, "Kau menyuruhku untuk memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang?"

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba kan?" Erwin tersenyum.

"Yah... Terserah."

"Ayolah Levi! Mungkin suatu saat kau akan mensyukurinya."

"Kenapa kau jadi memaksa seperti itu?"

Erwin tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin membantumu memiliki hubungan."

"Terserah kau saja."

* * *

><p>Matahari pagi masuk ke sela-sela jendela kamar Erwin. Dia terbangun dan melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Erwin terbiasa bangun jam 7, dia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan hendak mengambil air minum. Di dapur ternyata Levi sudah mempersiapkan sarapan.<p>

"Oh, kau sudah bangun. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Kau akan pergi jam 8 kan? Jadwalmu sudah aku periksa. Mike memberikannya padaku."

Erwin agak kaget, "Oh begitu... Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Kau selalu bangun jam segini?"

"Begitulah. Ini adalah jam paling pagi untukku."

"Kalau kau bangun jam segini. Kau akan selalu terlambat disini."

Erwin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia duduk di kursinya. Levi menatap Erwin, "Aku percaya kau belum mencuci mukamu."

Erwin berdiri lagi, "Oh maaf." Erwin lari ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai membenah diri, mereka duduk untuk memakan sarapan mereka. Erwin membicarakan pembicaraan mereka kemarin malam.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana mencari pasangan?" tanya Erwin.

Levi menatap Erwin dengan tatapan kosong, "Kau benar-benar ingin aku berhubungan dengan seseorang ya? Kau tahu aku ini—" Levi tiba-tiba terdiam dan menatap Erwin lebih tajam lagi, "Kau menganggapku _gay _ya?"

Erwin terhentak, "Hah? Ya—yang benar saja!" tebakan Levi benar.

Levi melepaskan sendok dari tangannya lalu menatap Erwin dengan tatapan seorang detektif, "Dengar, Erwin. Aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku sendiri seperti itu dan sebaliknya aku padamu juga. Kita ini 2 laki-laki normal disini. Lagian, sikapmu itu sama sekali tidak sopan."

"Ma—maaf... Hanya saja aku—"

"Kau pernah punya pacar laki-laki kan?"

Mata Erwin terbuka lebar, "Ha—hah?!"

Levi kembali mengambil sendoknya, "Tertulis di wajahmu. Seteleh kau berhenti berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki. Kau melepaskan beban itu dengan cara menghabiskan semua hasratmu dengan wanita."

"Mike memberitahumu?"

Levi terdiam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya, "Yah, sedikit. Tapi aku bisa menyimpulkan semua bebanmu." Levi menatap Erwin dengan tajam, "Aku laki-laki normal. Kau tidak usah khawatir atau takut padaku."

"Maaf." Erwin tampak bersalah.

"Jangan hiraukan. Aku bukan orang yang membesar-besarkan masalah."

"Jadi..." Levi menyilangkan tangannya, "Kau masih mau melakukan bantuan padaku?"

Erwin mengangkat wajahnya, "Hah? Memang tidak apa-apa?"

"Terserah. Daripada satu minggu kita bertingkah seperti orang asing dan tidak melakukan apa-apa."

* * *

><p>"Kau memberitahunya?! Oh tidak! Dia akan membunuhku! Sekarang dia biasa saja, tapi suatu saat dia akan membunuhku! Dia psikopat!" suara Mike terdengar keras di telepon genggam Levi.<p>

"Dia menganggapku _gay_. Aku hanya meluruskan semuanya. Dan jangan berteriak seperti itu, aku sedang ada kelas."

"Dengan mengatakan dia pernah memiliki kekasih laki-laki dan kau dapat informasi itu dariku?! Ya, dia akan membunuhku."

"Tenanglah. Dia bukan tipe orang yang liar. Kau ini terlalu berlebihan."

Suara tawa Mike terdengar cukup keras, "Kau belum mengenal dia—bukan. Kau bahkan tidak mengenal dia. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana jika dia sudah dalam mode _on_."

Levi mengerutkan halisnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia itu psikopat, pendendam, sadis dan tidak mengenal ampun. Dan parahnya, dia bermuka dua. Jika dia seorang aktor, dia pasti sudah mendapat Piala _Oscar _5 lemari sejak lahir."

Levi menghembuskan nafasnya dengan bengis, "Apanya? Dia saja sepertinya takut padaku."

Mike kembali tertawa, "Levi, Levi. Aku sejak umur 5 tahun sudah menjadi teman baiknya. Dia seperti adikku sendiri."

* * *

><p><em>Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Erwin dan Mike saat berumur 8 tahun...<em>

"Erwin. Kau sedang apa?"

"Hmm? Tidak apa-apa kok."

Mike melirik ke depan Erwin dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang tergeletak menangis dan terluka, Mike sangat kaget dan menghampiri anak laki-laki tersebut.

"E—Erwin! Ada apa dengan anak ini?"

Erwin berdiri dengan tegak dan membuang muka dengan wajahnya yang sinis, "Dia berkata kalau kau—Mike, adalah seorang pengecut kelas teri."

Mata Mike membulat kaget, "Erwin! Kau melakukan ini semua?! Hanya karena dia berkata seperti itu?!"

Erwin menatap Mike dan anak laki-laki yang terluka itu, "Kenapa? Aku membelamu. Harusnya kau senang, bodoh. Kau tahu bagaimana terlukanya aku mendengar ocehan sial dari anak itu? Dia menghinamu! Kau akan diam jika ada seseorang menghinaku?" tatapan mata Erwin menusuk Mike.

"Te—tentu saja aku akan membelamu!" Mike merinding.

Erwin tersenyum hangat, "Baguslah. Bantu aku membawanya ke atap. Kita akan melemparnya dari sana."

"Apa?!" Mike kaget setengah mati.

* * *

><p>"Begitulah kira-kira ceritanya. Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi." suara Mike sangat loyo di telepon.<p>

Levi terdiam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya, "Jadi... Kalian benar-benar melempar anak itu?"

Mike sewot, "Tentu saja tidak! Aku menggendongnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Aku bilang itu kecelakaan."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Erwin?"

"Dia mencoba membunuhku selama 2 minggu. Aku benar-benar ketakutan. Tapi aku berhasil membujuknya."

Levi sedikit penasaran, "Bagaimana?"

"Aku meminta maaf dan aku membiarkan dia memukulku sebagai tanda maafku itu."

"Oh... Jadi dia memukulmu? Kalian saat itu berumur 8 tahun. Bukan pukulan yang begitu menyakitkan."

"Itu sangat menyakitkan! Dia memukulku dengan tongkat jalan milik kakeknya! Dan luka itu masih membekas hingga sekarang."

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup."

Mike bernada malas, "Kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan, Levi."

"Hmm, jadi itu alasannya kau mau melakukan apapun yang dia ingingkan. Kau takut padanya."

"Yah... Lumayan, aku lebih suka jika dia sedang mode _off_. Erwin itu orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain. Beberapa hari bertemu saja, jika Erwin sudah menganggap dia orang yang menyenangkan atau membuatnya senang, Erwin pasti akan selalu menempel padanya. Pokoknya, jangan cari masalah dengannya. Dan jika dia berkata 'Aku hanya ingin bersamamu' dengan senyuman hangatnya, artinya kau sudah dalam _protection list_-nya. Dia akan membunuh siapa saja yang mencoba mendekatimu, mengejekmu ataupun itu yang akan terjadi padamu."

"Tenang saja. Jika dia cari masalah, dia berhadapan dengan orang yang salah. Dan kau tidak perlu berlebihan dengannya seperti itu, dia teman baikmu."

Telepon mereka terputus, Levi kembali fokus ke pembelajarannya. Mike yang sedang studi lapangan benar-benar kelelahan menanggapi masalah ini. Tiba-tiba Mike terdiam dan berpikir.

"Ya Tuhan... Levi itu bak es yang sadis. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka...?"

* * *

><p>"Perang?" Hanji menyumpalkan makan siangnya ke mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.<p>

"Ha—Hanji! Jangan memasukan makanan sekaligus!" ucap Moblit, asisten kelompok penelitian Hanji.

"Mob, kau sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana maksudmu dengan perang antara cairan kimia dan magnet orisinil hasil olahan biologi?" Hanji mengunyah makanannya.

"Tapi aku sudah membuat sampelnya." Moblit membuka sebuah buku.

"Idemu tidak masuk akal. Tapi bagus juga untuk dicoba. _Print out _sekarang! Setelah jam makan siang, data itu harus ada di mejaku di kelas selanjutnya." Hanji menelan makanannya.

Moblit berdiri dengan semangat, "Ba—baik!" dia pun pergi dari meja kantin.

Levi datang sambil membawa makanannya dan duduk di depan Hanji, "Dia semangat seperti biasanya."

Hanji tertawa, "Dia adalah orang yang paling bisa aku andalkan. Aku suka dengan kerja kerasnya."

"Dan aku kagum," ucap Levi, "Karena dia masih mau bekerja dengan orang gila sepertimu."

"Apa sih? Aku tidak gila. Aku benar-benar normal, gadis tak berdosa yang normal."

"Hanji!" teriak seorang laki-laki, "Kau menggigit dan mengunyah buku sejarah dunia di perpustakaan kan?! Bagus! Sekarang aku tidak bisa menyalinnya! Semua orangt tidak bisa menyalinya!"

Hanji membalik badan kearah laki-laki itu, "Apa sih?! Aku hanya mengunyah satu halaman saja!" Hanji kembali dan memakan makanannya lagi.

Levi menatap lurus Hanji, "Itu. Yang aku maksud 'gila'."

Hanji tertawa cukup keras. Dia meminum jus yang ada di sampingnya sambil menatap pintu masuk kantin. Di pintu kantin, dia melihat sosok laki-laki yang dia kenal. Hanji menyimpan gelas jusnya. Dia menepuk pundak Levi.

"Hey, Levi. Bukannya itu Erwin, temannya Mike?"

Levi membalik badannya untuk melihat pintu kantin, dan ternyata itu memang Erwin, "Mau apa dia disini?" tanya Levi pada dirinya sendiri.

Hanji melambaikan tangannya ke Erwin, dan dia menyadari lambaian itu. Erwin segera menghampiri meja Levi dan Hanji. Dia pun ikut duduk makan siang bersama mereka.

Hanji tersenyum lebar kearah Erwin, "Waw... Kau datang kesini seperti ini kampusmu sendiri. Ada apa?"

Erwin membalas senyuman Hanji, "Aku kesini untuk makan siang. Tidak salah kan?"

Hanji tertawa, "Tidak apa! Ini kantin umum."

Levi menatap Erwin, "Kenapa kau repot-repot kesini?"

Erwin tersenyum dengan senyuman hangatnya, "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu."

Hanji bersiul, "Woohoo! Kalian seperti pasangan saja!" dia tertawa.

Mata Levi membulat besar sambil menatap Erwin dengan perasaan kosong dan dalam pikirannya dia melamun, "Aku... Ada dalam _Protection List_-nya."

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

><p>Kelas selanjutnya sudah dimulai, seperti biasa, Levi dan Hanji duduk bersampingan. Hanji melirik wajah Levi yang pucat dan tidak bicara apa-apa sejak makan siang.<p>

"Levi. Kau kenapa?" tanya Hanji dengan matanya yang penuh pertanyaan.

Levi menghembuskan nafasnya pelan-pelan dan menatap balik Hanji, "Aku sedang malas. Urusi saja urusanmu." Levi menempatkan satu tangannya di dagunya dengan matanya yang tidak fokus.

Hanji berpikir sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini, Levi. Kau pasti punya masalah. Aku tahu itu. Kau lupa ya? Aku bisa membaca mata orang lain."

Levi mendesis dengan cepat, "Sial. Apa yang kau tahu?"

"Kau seperti ini sesudah makan siang, menurutku kau punya masalah dengan kelas ini, makan siang yang kau makan" mata Hanji menyipit, "Atau ada masalah khusus dengan Erwin." Hanji menatap Levi dengan tatapan curiga, "Dan menurutku. Kau punya masalah dengan Erwin."

Levi terdiam dengan wajah _poker face_, "Kenapa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"Jika ada kelas yang menurutmu tidak menarik, kau akan langsung terdiam dan menguap sejak masuk kelas, tapi kau tidak. Jika makan siangmu tidak enak, pasti kau membuang makan siangmu lalu membawa sebungkus roti dan jus karton ke kelas ini." Hanji menyilangkan tangannya, "Yap. Ini ada hubungannya dengan Erwin."

Levi terdiam dengan wajah terganggu menatap Hanji, "Kau bisa menjadi _stalker _yang handal. Tidak terpikir kau selalu memperhatikan seseorang seperti itu."

Hanji terkekeh, "Tentu saja. Yang paling mudah terbaca itu adalah Mike. Dia tidak pandai berbohong." dia tersenyum lalu menatap Levi agak serius, "Jadi... apa masalahmu dengan Erwin?"

Levi membeberkan semuanya, namun masih merahasiakan masalah Erwin yang pernah berhubungan dengan laki-laki. Hanji kaget mendengar ucapan Levi, dia benar-benar tidak percaya jika Erwin adalah orang yang seperti itu. Bahkan Hanji yang bisa membaca mata pun tertipu oleh Erwin.

"Levi" ucap Hanji, "Dia berbahaya. Mungkin lebih baik kau tinggalkan dia. Beri dia kembali pada Mike."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa diam saja. Aku tidak mau berhubungan lebih jauh dengan orang seperti itu." Levi menatap ke sembarang arah.

"Lalu, kau benar-benar menerima tawarannya untuk mencarikanmu pacar?" Hanji tersenyum, "Hei, hei, Levi. Menurutku ya, mungkin Erwin hanya ingin membuatmu tersenyum."

Levi menyipitkan matanya, "Yang benar saja."

"Benar lho!" Hanji menggeser kursinya lebih dekat ke Levi, "Dengar. Orang seperti Erwin itu biasanya tingkat kepenasaranannya sangat tinggi. Dia pasti penasaran bagaimana kau tersenyum atau tertawa. Dia menyampaikan lelucon aneh seperti itu mungkin karena dia ingin kau tertawa."

Dalam hati Levi, dia berkata, "Dia itu _gay_, Mata Empat. Dia takut kalau aku bisa menyukainya atau dia menyukaiku. Itulah alasannya."

Perbincangan yang aneh pun dimulai selama kelas berlangsung, Levi dan Hanji terus membicarakan Erwin. Namun Levi sama sekali tidak menanggapi usulan Hanji, karena hampir semuanya tidak masuk akal bagi Levi. Tak terasa waktu sudah habis. Kelas berakhir, Levi dan Hanji pun berpisah untuk pulang.

Di jalan, Levi bertemu dengan Erwin yang sedang menunggunya di depan gerbang kampus. Levi tidak terlalu kaget melihat Erwin, dia tahu Erwin akan menunggunya karena Erwin tidak menyimpan kunci rumah Levi.

Levi menghampiri Erwin, "Sejak kapan kau menungguku?"

"Aku?" Erwin tersenyum, "Aku menunggumu 2 jam setelah makan siang."

"Lama sekali." Levi berjalan menuju arah rumahnya, "Seharusnya kau menghubungiku dan meminta kunci rumahku."

Erwin mengikutinya, "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu pembelajaranmu."

Levi melirik Erwin, "Aku tidak akan terganggu. Hanya si bodoh Hanji yang selalu berhasil menggangguku."

Erwin tersenyum, "Kau benar-benar dingin, Levi."

"Begitukah?"

Erwin berjalan bersampingan dengan Levi, "Kau mau mampir ke kedai kopi?"

"Entahlah."

"Aku akan traktir."

Levi melirik kembali Erwin, "Baiklah. Terserah kau. Toh aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan hari ini."

* * *

><p>Mereka sampai di sebuah kedai kopi yang cukup sederhana namun sangat nyaman. Levi tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat ini sebelumnya.<p>

"Kedai ini" ucap Erwin, "Milik temanku dan Mike waktu SMP." Erwin berjalan menuju meja kasir, disana ada seorang wanita yang cukup cantik dengan rambut pirang kuningnya yang pendek dan mata birunya yang terang, "Hei, Nanaba."

Wanita bernama Nanaba itu menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Erwin, "Erwin!" dia berdiri dari kursinya dan memeluk Erwin, "Sudah lama sekali!" dia menepuk pundak Erwin, "Lihat kau sekarang. Semakin mirip orang tua saja." dia tertawa.

Erwin tersenyum, "Terakhir kita bertemu adalah ketika kita di perpisahan SMA. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Penghasilan kedai ini masih tetap menjadi sumber kehidupanku."

Levi muncul di belakang Erwin dan membungkukkan kepala memberi salam.

Nanaba tersenyum lalu menoleh kearah Erwin, "Siapa ini? Laki-laki yang baru?"

Erwin tertawa kecil, "Bukan, bukan. Dia teman Mike."

"Oh! Maaf." Nanaba yang tinggi menurunkan badannya lebih rendah untuk menatap Levi, "Kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan Mike? Apa dia bergaul dengan anak SMP sekarang?"

Levi mengerutkan halisnya, Erwin tersenyum kaku, "Na—Nanaba, dia teman seangkatan Mike di kampusnya."

Nanaba kembali berdiri dengan wajahnya yang memerah malu, "Wah! Ma—maaf!" Nanaba mempersilahkan Erwin dan Levi untuk duduk di kursi yang biasa Erwin pakai. "Nah, kursi legendaris ini masih menjadi tempatmu yang paling kau cintai."

Erwin terkekeh, "Begitukah?"

Levi duduk terlebih dahulu dan membaca menu yang sudah tersedia di meja. Erwin dan Nanaba masih berbincang.

Erwin menatap Nanaba dengan wajah agak serius, "Levi itu orangnya _alot_. Jadi dia sepertinya menanggapi semuanya agak serius."

Nanaba terkekeh, "Tidak masalah, asal jangan sepertimu—" Nanaba dengan _reflex _menutup mulutnya.

Erwin tidak mendengar Nanaba, "Hah? Apa?"

Nanaba perlahan-lahan pergi sambil tertawa dengan canggung, "Ti—tidak kok. Benar! Kau pesan saja, nanti aku kesini lagi." Nanaba lari menuju ruang _manager—_ruangan kerjanya.

Levi melirik Nanaba dari balik menu yang dia baca. Levi benar-benar mengarti apa yang baru saja Nanaba maksud. Erwin duduk dengan perasaan penasaran, lalu dia menoleh kearah Levi.

"Kau sudah mau pesan?" Erwin tersenyum.

Levi kembali melihat menu, "Yah... Aku pesan _latte _saja."

* * *

><p>Setelah mereka selesai dengan kopi mereka, Nanaba ikut Erwin dan Levi untuk mengobrol.<p>

"Aku masih ingat" Nanaba tertawa, "Ketika kau sedang bermain sepeda, tapi ternyata sepeda yang kau pakai adalah sepeda milik si Pak Tua Legendaris. Salahmu membeli sepeda yang sama dengannya!" Nanaba masih tertawa.

Erwin terkekeh, "Aku suka dengan model sepedanya."

Levi meminum _latte _yang ke-3. Dia bukanlah bagian dari Erwin dan Nanaba, tapi dia adalah pendengar yang baik. Nanaba menoleh kearah Levi.

"Hey, Levi. Bagaimana kau bisa berteman dengan Mike?" tanya Nanaba.

"Aku?" Levi menyimpan gelasnya, "Aku bertemu dengan Mike ketika pertama kali masuk kampus. Dia telat dan hampir setiap hari menjadi bahan ejekan senior. Tapi Mike itu orang tangguh, jadi dia tidak begitu peduli dengan ejekan. Lalu dia melihatku sedang sendirian, tiba-tiba dia ikut duduk denganku dan mengoceh tentang bau-bauan. Dan tiba-tiba lagi, ada Hanji yang suka dengan pengetahuan alam."

Nanaba tersenyum, "Sepertinya kalian berteman dengan baik." dia menatap Erwin, "Aku dan Erwin sih memilih memisahkan diri."

Erwin meminum kopinya, "Apa boleh buat. Aku mengejar mimpiku." Erwin menyimpan gelasnya dan berdiri dari kursinya, "Maaf. Aku ke toilet sebentar." Erwin pun pergi.

Nanaba melirik Levi, "Lalu... Bagaimana kau bisa sedekat ini dengan Erwin? Kalian baru bertemu 2 hari yang lalu kan?"

"Entahlah. Aku ini selalu nyaman dengan siapa saja asal orang itu tidak membuatku marah."

"Kau tahu, mungkin lebih baik kau tidak terlalu—"

"Aku tahu" Levi menyalip ucapan Nanaba. "Aku tahu maksudmu. Mike sudah memberitahuku. Aku sudah masuk dalam _protection list_-nya."

Nanaba terkejut, "Kau tidak apa-apa dengan itu? Aku dan Mike yang sudah sangat lama berteman dengannya saja masih belum berani keluar dari _protection list_-nya."

"Apa boleh buat. Tidak ada alasan khusus aku dalam _protection list_-nya."

Nanaba tersenyum dengan canggung, "Kau mirip dengannya."

Levi melirik Nanaba, "Siapa?"

"Laki-laki kasar yang menyebalkan dan suka melakukan apapun yang dia suka."

"Apakah aku seperti itu?" Levi mengerutkan halisnya.

Nanaba terkekeh, "Tidak sama sekali. Tapi sifat 'Masa Bodoh'-nya mirip sekali."

"Siapa orang itu?"

Tawa Nanaba mulai mereda, "Dia dulunya kekasih—"

"Kalian membicarakan kekasih?" Erwin muncul di belakang Nanaba dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

Mata Nanaba membulat sangat kaget, Levi bisa melihat keringat dingin yang mulai keluar dari wajah Nanaba. Levi melirik Erwin, dia berwajah tanpa ekspresi tapi entah kenapa Levi merinding melihat tatapan Erwin.

Nanaba membali badannya untuk melihat Erwin, "Ti—tidak kok. Kami tidak membicarakan apa-apa. Kami sedang _random _tadi."

Erwin tersenyum, "Oh. Maaf ya, aku kadang lama di toilet." dia membawa tasnya, "Levi. Mungkin kita harus pulang. Sudah mau malam." Erwin tersenyum kearah Nanaba dan meninggalkan uang sesuai struk yang dibawa Nanaba. Erwin berjalan keluar dari kedai kopi.

Levi langsung berdiri sambil membawa tas ransel hitamnya dan lari mengikuti Erwin. Nanaba melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

* * *

><p>Di jalan, Erwin berjalan tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Levi tidak berani melirik Erwin. Jalan menuju rumah Levi di sore hari cukup ramai karena dekat dengan distrik pedagang.<p>

"Kau tahu Levi" tiba-tiba Erwin berbicara, "Aku terpikir suatu hal."

"Apa?"

"Rencana mencarikanmu kekasih." Erwin menatap Levi, "Sepertinya harus kita batalkan."

Levi menatap lurus ke jalan, "Kenapa tiba-tiba mengubah rencana seperti itu?"

Erwin terkekeh, "Entahlah. Mungkin lebih baik kau seperti ini."

"Seperti ini bagaimana?"

"Menikmati kesendirian."

Levi mengerutkan halisnya, "Oh, jadi kau mau aku tetap sendiri selama hidupku?"

Erwin tertawa, "Mana mungkin, Levi. Seseorang harus memiliki pasangan kan?"

Levi mencoba untuk menghindari topik pembicaraan ini. Dia berhenti di sebuah toko yang cukup ramai, "Aku akan membeli bahan makan malam."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu disini." ucap Erwin yang duduk di kursi depan toko tersebut.

Levi masuk ke toko tersebut. Dia memilih cukup banyak bahan makanan. Ketika dia hendak mengambil sebuah makanan kaleng, dia tidak bisa meraihnya. Seorang pekerja toko menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pekerja itu.

Levi sebenarnya tidak suka ditolong. Apalagi ditolong saat menyangkut tinggi badannya. Levi melirik pekerja itu, dia cukup tinggi dengan dandanan yang cukup berantakan—mungkin karena bekerja di toko bahan makanan mentah. Rambut laki-laki itu agak _mohawk_, tapi entah kenapa kesannya tidak _mohawk _sama sekali. Tapi sepertinya dia cukup baik jika dilihat dari matanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengambil makanan kaleng diatas sana." Levi masih berjinjit untuk mengambil kaleng makanan itu.

Pekerja itu mengambilkan kaleng yang dimaksud Levi, "Silahkan." laki-laki itu tersenyum.

Levi agak jengkel, "Terima kasih."

Erwin masuk ke toko dan menghampiri Levi, "Levi. Kau sudah selesai? Di luar agak mendung. Mungkin akan turun huja—"

Mata Erwin terbuka lebar ketika melihat pekerja tersebut. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa selain membatu. Laki-laki pekerja itu pun mengerutkan halisnya dan mengepalakan tangannya. Dia lari masuk ke ruang penyimpanan.

Levi menatap Erwin, "Kenalanmu?"

Erwin membuang muka lalu keluar dari toko tersebut.

* * *

><p>Mereka sampai di rumah. Levi langsung berjalan menuju dapur dan memasukan bahan makanan yang baru saja dia beli. Erwin duduk di ruang tengah samping dapur dan wajahnya agak kusut. Hingga kini Levi tidak mengerti dengan suasana hati Erwin, dia pun menghampiri Erwin.<p>

"Hei, Erwin. Kau kenapa? Dari tadi bermuka masam seperti itu."

Erwin tersenyum simpul kearah Levi, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Levi."

Levi menyentil kening Erwin, "Kau bohong. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Erwin terkekeh, "Ayolah, Levi. Aku sedang tidak mau berbicara dulu."

Levi terdiam dan agak jengkel dengan kelakuan Erwin. Dia berdiri dan menatap Erwin dengan pedas, "Oh maaf kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan berbicara denganmu." Levi hendak pergi ke dapur.

Erwin menarik tangan Levi, "Bukan begitu."

Levi menatap tangannya yang dipegang oleh Erwin.

Erwin melepas tangannya dengan canggung, "Bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja aku merasa tidak ingin membicarakannya."

Levi menghembuskan nafasnya, "Membicarakan laki-laki yang ada di toko tadi? Kau kenal dia?"

"Dia..." Erwin tersenyum, "Laki-laki yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu."

Mata Levi agak terbuka, dalam hatinya dia bergumam, "Oh jadi dia _partner_ Erwin dulu."

Erwin masih tersenyum canggung, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kini dia tinggal disini."

Levi duduk di kursi, "Keluarkan saja _unek-unek_mu. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Erwin menghembuskan nafasnya, "Kami berhubungan selama 3 tahun. Ketika aku duduk di kelas 3 SMA dan kami berpisah setelah aku pergi kuliah di luar negeri. Dia bilang dia tidak tertarik lagi dengan hubungan _aneh _yang kami jalani. Lalu sekitar 1 tahun setelah kami berpisah, aku mendapat kabar bahwa sebenarnya dia sudah menikah, dengan wanita tentu saja. Selama ini, dia berhubungan denganku tapi sebenarnya dia sudah memiliki wanita yang dia nikahi."

Levi menyilangkan tangannya, "Dia _bisexual_ ya?"

Erwin tersenyum, "Sepertinya begitu. Tapi aku tidak marah atau dendam padanya. Aku senang jika dia senang."

"Kau masih menyukainya?" tanya Levi.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, agak sakit melihatnya secara langsung seperti tadi."

Levi menghembuskan nafasnya, "Sepertinya tingkah bodohmu yang terus bermain-main dengan wanita tidak membuatmu lebih baik."

Erwin tertawa kecil, "Bukan, tapi malah memperburuk keadaan."

"Kau tahu Erwin, aku tidak begitu tahu dengan urusan seperti ini. Tapi aku tegaskan, kau harus mencari kehidupan baru."

"Kehidupan baru?" Erwin agak bingung.

"Yah... Mencari penggantinya atau semacamnya."

Erwin terkekeh, "Aku akan menceritakan satu fakta padamu, Levi. Hubungan sejenis itu sangat kuat dari hubungan antara pria-wanita. Jika kau seorang _gay _atau _lesbian_, lalu kau menemukan orang yang kau cintai, kau tidak bisa mencintai orang lain lagi."

"Hoo... Begitukah?" Levi memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu dengan hal ini?"

"Mungkin kau lebih baik tidak ikut campur. Karena masalah ini cukup serius jika ditangani oleh laki-laki _heteroseksual _sepertimu."

Levi mengerutkan halisnya, "_Hetero_-apa?"

"_Heteroseksual_. Kau adalah laki-laki yang normal, Levi."

"Oh. Syukurlah aku laki-laki yang normal."

Erwin menatap Levi, "Dan mungkin lebih baik kau tidak perlu memikirkan masalah seperti ini." Erwin berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalka Levi menuju kamarnya.

Levi menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur.

* * *

><p>"Mike. Temanmu semakin aneh saja setiap harinya." ucpa Levi lewat telepon.<p>

"Oh iya? Erwin memang aneh. Apa yang kau harapkan? Aku sudah menceritakan keanehannya padamu."

"Oh iya. Aku ada dalam _protection list_."

Suara teriakan Mike terdengar di balik telepon Levi, "Bagaimana bisa terjadi?! Aku tidak mengerti?!"

"Tenang, bodoh. Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya dia merasa nyaman denganku dibanding denganmu."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau meremehkan persahabatanku dan Erwin yang berdarah-darah dan penuh gairah laki-laki _manly_?"Suara Mike datar namun menusuk.

"Apa sih? Bicaramu seperti orang bodoh." Levi teringat sesuatu, "Oh iya, tadi sore kami bertemu dengan wanita bernama Nanaba."

Mike sempat terdiam untuk sesaat, "Oh... Nanaba. Kalian ke kedai kopinya?"

"Begitulah. Sepertinya persahabatan kalian bertiga konyol sekali."

Mike tertawa, "Hei Levi." tawa Mike terhenti, "Kau meneleponku pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Erwin."

"Begitulah. Erwin baru saja bertemu dengan mantannya."

"Nile...?"

"Oh, jadi namanya Nile."

"Kau belum tahu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Erwin tidak mau membicarakannya. Dia tampak depresi."

"Bagaimana menurutmu si Nile?"

"Aku baru saja bertemu, dan pertemuan itu pun tidak begitu berarti. Dia agak urakan tapi sepertinya dia orang yang baik."

Nada bicara Mike agak serius, "Apa yang diceritakan Erwin tentang Nile?"

Levi menceritakan cerita yang diucapkan Erwin pada Mike. Mike agak kaget dengan cerita yang Levi ceritakan.

"Levi" Mike masih bernada serius, "Itu semua tidak benar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Nile menikah begitu saja. Erwin bersikap biasa saja. Dia bersedih hati. Semua itu bohong."

Levi menghembuskan nafasnya, "Ceritakan. Aku tidak tidak mengerti."

"Nile yang _bisexual _itu benar. Dia lebih mencintai istrinya daripada Erwin. Saat Nile ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka, tepatnya ketika kami lulus dari SMA, Erwin benar-benar marah. Dia tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungannya. Asal kau tahu, Erwin hampir menjadi buronan polisi karena mencoba membunuh Nile dan istrinya."

Levi terdiam.

"Itu semua belum seberapa." lanjut Mike, "Erwin hampir membunuh anak mereka juga. Nile sudah melakukan hubungan dengan istrinya ketika dia masih bersama Erwin. Dan memang Nile lebih mencintai istrinya. Erwin berusaha untuk mengeluarkan Nile dalam _protection list_-nya. Tapi sepertinya sulit baginya. Akhirnya, Erwin menjadi laki-laki casual yang banyak diidamkan wanita, dan Erwin sendiri melayani wanita-wanita itu. Erwin itu mempunyai 2 sisi yang berbeda."

"2 kepribadian. Begitu?"

Telepon genggam Levi terangkat tiba-tiba, Levi melirik kearah pinggir. Terlihat sebuah tangan yang mengambil telepon genggam Levi. Dia membalik badannya dan Erwin tepat di belakangnya. Erwin tersenyum sambil memegang telepon genggam Levi. Erwin berbicara dengan Mike dengan wajahnya yang masih tersenyum berseri-seri.

"Mike? Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah pasti sangat baik." senyuman Erwin hilang seketika berubah menjadi sangat dingin seperti seekor serigala kutub, "Tapi sepertinya kau akan mati sekarang." Erwin menutup telepon genggam Levi lalu membantingnya dengan sangat keras hingga telepon genggam Levi menjadi serpihan. Levi yang gugup, menatapi Erwin dengan matanya yang hampir ketakutan. Erwin menatap balik Levi dengan tatapan sinis dan jijik.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu lebih dari yang diperkirakan. Apa sebelum membunuh Mike, kau harus kubunuh terlebih dahulu?" mata Erwin sangat mengerikan dan membuat Levi tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Erwin mendorong tubuh Levi ke kasurnya dengan keras. Erwin menjulurkan tangannya ke leher Levi dan sedikit-sedikit memperkuat genggaman tangannya di leher Levi.

"Maaf, Levi. Aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku tidak suka jika kau harus melihatku seperti ini." Erwin tersenyum dengan tatapannya yang dingin.

Levi meronta dan memegang tangan Erwin dengan kuat. Levi tidak bisa berkata apapun. Dia hanya merintih dengan suaranya yang tertekan. Wajah Levi mulai pucat. Erwin masih tersenyum menatapi Levi.

Tiba-tiba air mata Levi mulai menetes karena cekikan Erwin. "E—Er—win..."

Cekikan Erwin melonggar namun masih tetap kuat di leher Levi.

Levi berusaha melepaskan tangan Erwin dari lehernya, "Er—win... Ku—kumohon... Ji—jika kau se—seperti ini... Tidak akan a—ada yang mencintai—mu..."

Mata Erwin semakin sinis menatap Levi, "Oh iya? Apa yang kau tahu dari kata 'mencintai'? Menikahi orang lain ketika sedang berhubungan dengan seseorang?" cekikan Erwin yang longgar kembali mengeras.

Levi mengeluarkan semua tenaganya untuk mencoba bangkit dan melepaskan cekikan Erwin. Levi berhasil mengangkat tubuhnya meskipun dalam keadaan dicekik oleh Erwin, "E—Erwin... De—dengarkan aku..."

Erwin sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Levi, dia masih saja mencekiknya.

Levi hampir menyerah, tubuhnya melemas dan matanya hampir tertutup. Namun Levi masih mencoba maju menuju Erwin. Cekikan Erwin agak melonggar karena Levi melawan. Levi maju dengan wajahnya yang hampir sekarat. Tangannya yang memegang tangan Erwin kini berpindah ke pipi Erwin. Levi tetap berusaha maju mendekatkan diri ke Erwin. Cekikan Erwin akhirnya terlepas.

Levi tersenyum, Erwin kaget dan matanya membulat.

"Terima kasih, Erwin." Levi menarik kepala Erwin dan tiba-tiba dia mencium bibir Erwin.

Erwin terdiam lemas karena tiba-tiba Levi menciumnya. Dia menutup matanya perlahan dan membalas ciuman Levi. Erwin memeluk Levi yang tubuhnya melemas karena cekikannya.

Levi melepaskan ciumannya, "Kau tidak perlu membunuh untuk dicintai atau mencintai seseorang." Levi kini memeluk Erwin.

Erwin tersenyum lalu menutup matanya dan senyumannya kini memudar, "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Erwin kembali memeluk Levi.

* * *

><p>"Mike?! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak seorang wanita.<p>

"Maaf! Aku harus kembali ke kota!" Mike menyalakan mobilnya.

"Tapi kita masih dalam penelitian!"

"Aku harus menyelamatkan seseorang! Dia akan mati!" Mike mulai menjalankan mobil dan pergi ngebut.

"Mike!" wanita sekelompok Mike menghembuskan nafasnya setelah melihat Mike pergi dan tak terlihat lagi, "Bicara apa sih dia? Siapa yang akan mati? Dasar bodoh."

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p> 


End file.
